As display screens are developing constantly, consumers require higher and higher stability of the display screens. The stability of the display screen is highly reflected on their gate driver circuits, and shift register elements constituting the gate driver circuits.
At present, a shift register element is typically 5T2C structured (including five switch transistors and two capacitors). As illustrated in FIG. 1A which is a schematic structural diagram of a shift register element in the related art, all of a first switch transistor M1 to a fifth switch transistor M5 are P-type thin film transistors. As illustrated in FIG. 1B which is a circuit timing diagram corresponding to the shift register element illustrated in FIG. 1A, potentials of both a first node N1 and a second node N2 are a low level, and both the fourth switch transistor M4 and the fifth switch transistor M5 are switched on, at the instance of time when a second clock signal terminal CKB is changed from a high-level signal to a low-level signal, where short-circuited current may be generated.